


Got me Cornered

by randomfandom666



Series: Grace and Daniel oneshots [1]
Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandom666/pseuds/randomfandom666
Summary: An AU first date.
Relationships: Grace Olsen/Daniel Williamson
Series: Grace and Daniel oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596091
Kudos: 9





	Got me Cornered

lol this is totally AU, but it's cute enough that I am going to pretend it happened.  
-=  
“Tell me a secret” he whispered, drawing patterns on my palm as I gazed at the stars.  
I turned over to face him, the damp grass blades tickling my cheek “What secret?”  
“Anything you haven’t told anyone else” he shrugged, tracing the line of freckles on my cheek.  
“and why would I do that?”  
“because I said please?” he suggested meekly, I laughed loudly  
“No you didn’t!”  
He pouted “I am now”  
“Okay, um” I frowned, deep in thought “I – hm – I love eating chips and ice cream”  
He looked at me for a minute before making a face that I laughed lightly at “Disgusting”  
“No! it’s not, you should try it some time” I shook my head convincingly.  
“I will try it if you have it with me” he smirked cheekily  
I rolled my eyes, not at all opposed to that idea at this point. I wouldn’t ever admit that to him, though, I didn’t need the size of his ego getting bigger than Austin itself. “You’re turn, tell me your deepest darkest secret, Donald.”  
“Well, there is one I haven’t ever told anyone” he leaned in, conspiratorially. “I like this girl, you see”  
I grinned lightly, playing along with his game “yeah?”  
“Yeah. she’s really hot, like unfairly so. I am pretty sure it’s illegal how fucking pretty she is” I rolled my eyes again, nudging his chest, but he just used it to his advantage and took my hand in his “She’s also the only girl to ever put me in my place. Which I am pretty sure makes me like her anymore”  
“She sounds amazing” I teased  
he nodded seriously “She is. Totally amazing, and completely out of my league”  
“You think?”  
“I know” he confirmed, bringing my hand up to kiss my knuckles “but – I still pray and hope everyday that I have a shot with her”  
I pretended to consider his issue, tapping my chin “Have you asked her about that?”  
“No” he paused, and I saw a serious glint in his eyes behind the joking twinkle “Because heres the other secret – I am deathly afraid she will turn me down”  
I breathed out, knowing that this was it. There was no turning back now, no escape. He had me cornered. god, was he good.  
“Maybe you should ask” I turned the tables on him, but he took the challenge  
“Okay” he nodded “Grace Olsen. Do you like me?”  
my breath hitched in my throat under his intense gaze, and I closed my eyes for a second, wanting to make sure I was fully in control before replying “Yes, Donald. I do.”  
the grin that broke out onto his face was one that made my chest hurt, “Thank fucking god” he breathed out, bringing his face to mine.


End file.
